


Rhythm of a Blue Sky

by rubylily



Category: Il Sole Penetra le Illusioni | Day Break Illusion
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari, Seira, and Ginka celebrate Luna's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of a Blue Sky

These days the sun seemed so much brighter.

Akari awoke with the dawn, and just as the first rays of the sun shined through the slits in the window shades, she was already dressed. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she adjusted her tie and flattened out the winkles in her skirt, and then she put on her striped stockings. It was the same style she normally wore, a much appreciated bit of familiarity.

Today was a day like any other, but it was also rather special.

She walked over to the window and completely pulled open the curtains. Outside were vibrant grasslands and forests, the color of the trees changing with the season, and the sky was perfectly clear. Before she and the others had begun to travel the world, she had never imagined such beauty existed.

"Ah, it's so nice today!" Akari exclaimed, her smile bright as she opened the window, and she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she felt the cool breeze against her face. It was already autumn, but there were a few beautiful days left in this year.

Humming quietly to herself, Akari walked over to her desk and opened one of the drawers, revealing a small box tied with a red ribbon. She had just gotten it a few days ago after weeks of searching, and she could hardly wait to give it.

When she heard a knock on her bedroom door, she quickly slammed the drawer shut. "C-Come in!" she said, her heart racing.

The door opened, and Luna stepped into the bedroom. "Oh, did I startle you?" she asked, her face red. "I'm so sorry!"

Akari shook her head, and she could not help but giggle. "No, it's fine," she said as she walked up to Luna, and then she embraced her tightly. "Happy birthday, Luna-chan."

"T-Thank you," Luna replied, and despite her surprise she wrapped her arms around Akari's back. "I'm glad you remembered."

Akari kissed Luna's cheek. "Of course I'd remember! We've been planning a party for you for weeks!"

Luna's blush deepened, but she still managed a giggle. "I'm still not used to others celebrating my birthday," she said, and as she released Akari her sleeve caught on one of the many flowers blooming in Akari's bedroom.

"Oh, I'll get that!" Akari said. She gently pried the cloth from the large flower, and smiled. "There, all done."

"Thank you." Luna also smiled, and she touched one of the flower's petals. "They look rather lively today."

"That's because they want to celebrate your birthday too!" Akari took Luna's hand into hers. "We love you, Luna-chan."

"Akari-san…" Luna let her fingers intertwine with Akari's. "Let's have breakfast now. I think Seira-san and Ginka-san are waiting."

"They're awake now too?" Akari laughed. "They must be really excited!"

"Well, Seira-san usually wakes up early, and Ginka-san would never pass up a chance to have a party."

"Right, of course!" Akari nodded, and as her fingers tightened around Luna's, the two girls left the bedroom to join the others for breakfast.

* * *

"All right, Luna-chan, make a wish!" Akari said as she clapped her hands together.

She, Luna, Seira, and Ginka were on a picnic for Luna's birthday party. They had set a blanket down in a flower field, and only a few steps away was a small, shining lake, and they were not far from the Sephiro Fiore dormitory, as the building was still visible in the distance. The four of them surrounded a small cake they had bought at a sweets shop, and all the candles were already lit.

To spend peaceful moments like this underneath a clear blue sky with those she held dearest - Akari could not wish for anything more.

A faint blush came upon Luna's cheeks. "Okay," she said, and she bent over to blow out the candles, extinguishing all of them with one breath.

"Way to go!" Ginka exclaimed as she patted Luna's shoulder. "Now your wish will definitely come true!"

Luna smiled. "I certainly hope so."

Akari leaned in closer to Luna; she liked being near like this. "What did you wish for?" she asked.

"It's a secret." Luna put her index finger to her lips. "But I think you can figure it out."

"Ahem." Seira cleared her throat loudly, and she held up a knife. "Shall I cut the cake now?"

The other three girls nodded, and Seira cut the cake into four even pieces. They had gotten paper plates and plastic forks, and Seira was careful in handing off the cake slices.

With her cake slice in hand, Akari slid closer to Luna. "What do you think, Luna-chan?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

Luna took a small bite of her slice. "Ah, it's delicious!" she replied.

Ginka laughed. "Akari put in the order for the cake yesterday after she asked me and Seira what your favorite flavor was," she explained to Luna.

"Huh?" Luna blinked in surprise. "But I don't think I ever said what my favorite flavor was…"

"Ginka asked you when you first joined Sephiro Fiore," Seira said bluntly, although her eyes were warm. "She asked me the same thing when I joined too."

"O-Oh…" Luna let out an awkward giggle as her face became redder. "I don't remember that."

Akari laid her hand over Luna's. "We're a team, so of course we'd want to know about those kinds of things." She felt the small box in her pocket against her hip, but she decided to wait.

"Yes, you're right." Luna's smile became wider her fingers curled around Akari's hand. "Thank you, everyone."

Akari beamed. To see Luna so happy put her heart more at ease. The painful memories of Cerebrum's manipulations were still fresh, but they had overcome those weaknesses together. When they were bound by love, they had nothing to fear.

Hours passed as they ate and laughed, and the sun had begun to set. Akari and Luna sat near the bank of the lake, and they held hands while Luna rested her against Akari's shoulder. They were partially shaded by small trees, whose leaves were bright shades of orange and red, and the water of the lake, stained by the setting sun, was also a vibrant orange. A comfortable silence had fallen over the two girls, a kind of silence Akari had recently learned to appreciate.

Akari loved these peaceful moments, and being able to rest like this in between battles with the Daemonia. Even though she was able to spend so much time with Luna, Ginka, and Seira, they always had to be alert for Daemonia attacks. This was their destiny, and they had the power to bring peace to this world by fighting against the Daemonia.

If a day finally came when Daemonia were no more, it would all be worth it. Akari wanted nothing more than to see that day with Luna by her side.

Luna's fingers tightened around Akari's. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?" she said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, it really is," Akari replied. "I never thought I'd be seeing the world like this."

Luna let out a quiet laugh. "The world seems so much more beautiful with you." Hints of tears were visible in her pale eyes. "I'm so glad we didn't lose you…"

"Luna-chan…" Akari reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box tied with a ribbon. "I have a gift for you. Happy birthday."

"Akari-san?" Luna accepted the box and carefully opened it, revealing a necklace, and upon the chain hung a silver crescent moon, and inside the circle of the moon was a golden sun. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

Akari inhaled a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She had so many things to say, and she wanted to say them right. "I know sometimes I'm kind of clueless and I don't always notice things I should, but if you're ever hurting, come to me, okay?" she said, clutching the hem of her skirt tightly to hide her shaking fingers. "I'm always here for you."

Luna cradled the necklace in her gloved hands, and she kissed Akari's cheek. "Thank you, Akari-san."

Akari pulled Luna into a tight embrace. How long had it taken her to realize her own feelings? She couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember the exact moment she had fallen in love with Luna, but when Luna had finally confessed to her, everything had become clear to her, and the world now seemed a little brighter.

Finally, Akari said, "I love you, Luna-chan."

Luna threaded her fingers through Akari's hair. "I love you too."

They pulled apart, and then Akari pressed her lips against Luna's. Right now, it felt as if it was just the two of them underneath the setting sun.

When they broke the kiss, Seira and Ginka were approaching them, and they carried the picnic supplies. "Hey, it's time to head back!" Ginka said with a wide smile. "You two can be lovey-dovey later!"

Akari and Luna simply nodded in reponse as they stood up. Akari helped Luna put on her new necklace, and then they linked hands as they followed Ginka and Seira. The four of them walked in silence, and Akari noticed that Seira and Ginka had also joined hands with each other. It brought a smile to her face. 

There were still many battles ahead of them, and Akari knew she could fight her hardest for Luna's sake. Someday, the four of them together would create a world where everyone could live in peace.


End file.
